1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical connecting devices and is concerned more particularly with an elongated electrical contact disposed longitudinally in a dielectric sleeve for mounting in a support panel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There has been developed in the prior art a terminal contact assembly comprising an elongated electrical contact disposed axially in a dielectric bushing for mounting the contact insulatingly in a metal support plate or panel. Generally, the terminal contact is inserted axially into an end of the dielectric bushing and is urged inwardly of the bushing until lockingly engaged therein. Also, the bushing with the contact therein generally is inserted forcefully into a suitably configured and sized hole extended through the thickness of the panel thereby securely engaging the panel. Thus, the terminal contact and the dielectric bushing are enabled to resist axial and lateral forces exerted on the contact when connecting it to an electrical conductor or another electrical connecting device.
When inserting the terminal contact in the dielectric bushing, it usually is necessary to align the contact with an open end of the bushing and to urge the contact axially into the bushing with sufficient force to secure the contact lockingly in the bushing without damaging the dielectric bushing. Also, when installing the bushing with the contact therein in the hole in the support panel, it usually is necessary to press the bushing axially into the hole with sufficient force for causing the bushing to engage the panel securely without damaging the bushing. Consequently, special tools or machines may be required for inserting the terminal contact in the dielectric bushing and for installing the bushing with the contact therein in the metal support panel. However, the special tools or machines may not be readily available in the field when the replacement of one or more terminal contact assemblies may be required.